


you're all i need to be with forevermore

by whutjusthappend



Series: Gyuhan Soulmates Collection [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bitch u can stop me, Fluff, KINDA TRAGIC SETTING, M/M, ONESHOT????!!, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, i dunno, i love soulmate au so much, kinda angsty, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: Mingyu has never expected to see the exact same copy his soulmark on the back of movie superstar Yoon Jeonghan.





	you're all i need to be with forevermore

Mingyu coughed loudly, unchewed strips of noodles flying off his mouth and splattering onto the table in front of them.

 

 _“Dude,_ ” Wonwoo hissed, wiping out a stray piece that has wandered onto his arm. “I know you’re gay, but can you not make it _extremely_ obvious.”

 

He can feel the disgusted glare on him, one that would have made him pout in defense. But his eyes remained focused on the mini set of television across them, attention fixed on the man being interviewed at the screen.

 

He felt the blood drain out from his face and for a brief moment, it seemed like the everything was just moving far too slow around him. He's sure Wonwoo was throwing him insults at his side, scolding him and calling him monkey or whatever names he can come up at that moment. But there was just buzzing in his ears, the only sound he can hear was the chaotic beating of his heart.

  

He remained in a trance like that, eyes never leaving the screen. That, until the shop boss slapped a wet towel onto their table and wiped away Mingyu’s mess with a bedgrudging look on his face. “Sir, please be more careful next time."

 

He jumped in his seat, getting more aware of his surrounding. "Ah yes. I'm sorry!" he exclaimed getting tissues himself and helping wipe out whatever mess he made.

“Yes. I can see how you might have a heart attack seeing that. But when is he even your type?” Wonwoo chided.

 

The show they were currently watching was a red carpet portion of some awards show, something he didn't expect to watch at a ramen shop. He and Wonwoo was just tolerating it at the start, creating a game on who can come up with a wittier and more ridiculous comment towards the styling of every celebrity that will be interviewed. It was just all fun and games until a particular actor took the center stage, one who has earned a distinctly louder cheer from the audience lining behind the barriers.

 

The camera has panned towards the young actor’s face and Mingyu even remembered nodding in appreciation at what he saw. He’s wearing a loose bun, strands of hair framing his small face. His eyes were striking, grey contacts worn to fit the blonde color of his braided hair.

 

_Ethereal._

Mingyu has then taken a large slurp of his noodles, creating an excuse to not speak because he can’t find a flaw he can comment on.

 

It seemed like Wonwoo has shared the same sentiment as him because all he was able to say was a weak “ _what is Sephiroth doing there?”_ which is already technically equivalent to a compliment if he really think about it.

 

But then everything changed when they zoomed out and decided to focus on what he was wearing.

 

The man has an unusual attire. He was wearing a loose suit. Or was it a dress? It looks like a combination of some sort, manly and feminine at the same time. It was strikingly white, complimenting the lean build of his body. Mingyu knows nothing about fashion, but it was obvious that his clothes were unconventional, uniquely different from the ones that were paraded earlier.

_Oh well,_ he thought. The entertainment industry is highly saturated, it is only expected that these people would do everything to stand out.

 

“As expected, you never fail to surprise us! Can you tell us what’s the inspiration for your look tonight?" The host whose lips were shining with too much lipgloss implored.

 

Instead of speaking, the actor gave out a shy smile, one you wouldn’t expect from a celebrity. He twirled around, like there was more element to his suit he wanted to brag around.  And then a second time, stopping when his back was facing the camera.

 

He had his back exposed, bared by a large geometric cutout in his attire.

 

His back was smooth. _Flawless._ _A_ _lmost sinful to look at._

 

And then, Mingyu choked on his noodles.

But not because he was lusting over it, like Wonwoo had thought.

 

At the lower side, at the small of his back was a dark spot. Small and easy to miss was a black diamond shaped mark with distinct pattern emerging from the sides. He would have mistaken it for a birthmark but Mingyu knew better.

 

_It was the same soulmark as his._

 

“Ugh. _Disguting._ ” He heard Wonwoo spat out and he whipped his head to confront him, anger unintentionally surging at the harsh insult.

 

But Wonwoo’s comment wasn’t directed at the actor, or his attire, or the mark on his back. He was completely unaware of the dilemma Mingyu was currently facing. His focus was still on his own body, inspecting it for any other strands of noodles that may have stuck to him. He found one on the side of his neck and he lifted it up, giving Mingyu another murderous glare.

 

“I’m going to head out to the restroom first. Ugh. Mingyu! This has happened too many times before. I swear, stop being such a neanderthal.”

 

He would have retorted at the jibe but…

 

“My soulmate,” he heard the actor say. “He’s the inspiration for my look today.”

 

He felt his body stiffen.

 

He directed his eyes again at the television seeing the already zoomed in mark on his back. Mingyu can hear the collective gasp from the people at the background. And Mingyu wasn’t sure if it was from awe or aversion.

 

Publicly exposed marks are generally a taboo. Because it was supposedly to be revealed only to trusted people. This is to avoid unwanted judgement, protecting especially those who refused to be held back by the restrictions of the mark. Those who preferred to ignore the implication that only people with similar marks are meant to be together.

 

But opinions are changing now, the youth are getting braver and prouder of their own choices despite the marks on their bodies. More and more people are exposing and soulmarks are now being treated as merely suggestion and not as a strict order.

 

But still, for the actor to reveal it on TV, he must be confident. Ready to face whatever judgment from those who have been stuck with the traditional view.

 

“Does it mean you have met your soulmate now?” the host asked imploringly, the sparkle in her eyes telling of her excitement to the controversial information that can be revealed now at any moment.

 

The actor shook his head, looking down as if disappointed. “No,” he paused, and he looked up again, Mingyu's heart stopping in his chest when the actor's eyes turned more serious, piercing him like he was there himself. A charming smile then broke out of his face and Mingyu held his breath. “If he’s watching right now, please find me. _I want to meet you.”_

 

It looked like the host wanted to ask more. But the actor was already walking away with a smug smile, refusing to say anything more.

 

Mingyu gulped. Yoon Jeonghan, the sign at the bottom of the TV say. Nominated for Best Actor.

 

Mingyu is a busy university student who's only activity during his free time is to sleep. He has no time to watch TV. But he knows Yoon Jeonghan. He might not have known what he looked like before but he's heard of him. His was a common household name. He might also has seen him before in memes, who knows. But as he racked his mind for any more information he might know about him, he came up with nothing, except for a few nasty rumors, too controversial to be kept exclusive for fans.

 

He was lost. Confused. Just what was Yoon Jeonghan's intention in wanting to meet him?

 

A cold hand draped on his shoulder and he looked up seeing Wonwoo with a worried expression, his previous disgusted expression gone now. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

As he looked at him, a strong wave of sadness washed over him. For a long time, he believed it was Wonwoo, thought it was him who he shared the mark with. They were a perfect match to each other after all. Complete opposites, people have termed them. But Mingyu has always adored him.  _He's happy when he's with him._

 

He felt his throat constrict, felt a heavy weight lodge in his heart.

 

Despite it, he nodded.

 

He might have the same mark as Yoon Jeonghan.

 

_But Wonwoo, it’s still him who he likes._

**Author's Note:**

> I really am shameless.
> 
> I wouldn't make any promises for a chaptered story. I just wanted to share what I have right now.
> 
> Also??!! how did I manage to fit both Gyuhan and Meanie in a mere 1k???? (GYUHAN PA RIN MAIN SHIP MGA LODI)
> 
> I was listening to Forevermore, a classic OPM song, while writing this. And I just?? this will be the theme song of this fic. If this is too short just listen to the song and you will have an idea of what i have envisioned will happen ( its a song from JH to MG )
> 
> Follow me on twitter @eggmingyoo


End file.
